Of Fondness and Cigars
by MedaHera
Summary: Bellatrix and Rodolphus spent a night together and Roldolphus thinks about their relationship. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** I am not JK. Rowling, I never will be, everything is hers. Not mine :)

**Author's Note:** I know I haven't posted anything in a while, most of my works are one-shots, I'm hoping to change my not posting for a while ways :)

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange walked into the parlor of her suites at Malfoy Manor where her husband was sitting in an arm-chair reading some papers while smoking a cigar, a glass of no-doubly the finest red wine sat on the ebony table next to him. He glanced up curiously and sighed, blowing out the smoke. A fine Italian odor stank out the room; Bellatrix glared half-heartedly at him and made way for the window opening it and pulling it right open, a breeze picked up and went flying through the window making the curtains move and Bellatrix to sigh and move to the window.

"I've told you before Rodolphus, smoking is bad for you one day It'll eventually kill you" Bellatrix stated calmly.

Rodolphus looked up from his papers with a raised eyebrow "This coming from the woman who killed her own cousin and is wanted for the murders of people in the hundreds?"

Bellatrix turned around from the window and put one hand on her hip "That's different".

She turned back around and fingered the window pane's design "Besides I didn't murder them, I just tortured them a bit and left them to their thoughts".

Rodolphus chuckled slightly and put his cigar down in a golden ashtray "Yes, Yes Whatever you say dear".

Bellatrix rolled her eyes and glanced at the open window, the stench of the cigar now gone, she half closed the window and leaned her head against the cold glass. She saw a flash of white and sharply turned her head resulting in her knocking her head against the window, the pain wasn't there but the sound was. A little bump on the head wasn't pain, not compared to what Bellatrix had been through. She could hear the husband sniggering behind her, she narrowed her eyes at the white but all she saw was Lucius's white peacocks, she shook her head and removed it from the glass but now was merely an inch away.

"What is it with Lucius and those ridiculous peacocks?" She asked her husband, her cold breath not steaming the window.

He to shook his head "Decoration perhaps?"

Bellatrix turned around and took a sit in the other armchair. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back into the chair and placed her hands over the armchair arms. She signed and kicked off her shoes, which flung out the open window. Rodolphus smiled and put his papers on the side table grabbing his cigar and placing it near his lips before he could take a draw of it, a harsh whisper met his ears "Don't you dare"

He grumbled and placed it back in the ashtray where Bellatrix grabbed it and threw that out the open window. Rodolphus eye's widened slightly and her folded his arms over his chest indignantly.

He glanced at the photo on the side table in between them; it was of their wedding day. Bellatrix watched his dark eyes as they traveled down to the photograph and her mouth softened a bit from its normal harsh look, one she had gotten from Azkaban. He moved his arm towards her and grasped her calloused hand with his bigger one, intertwining their fingers together. Rodolphus smiled as much as a man of what he had been through could and squeezed her hand.

"Remember the " He started but Bellatrix finished for him "Wedding".

They both smirked as they remembered.

Bellatrix recited "On the land of our ancestors and in their memory, the family of Lestrange and Black wish to bring their families together with their first born children "

Rodolphus squeezed her hand "I, as the first born son of the Lestrange family, wish to marry the first born daughter of the Black's".

"And I, as first born daughter of the Black's, which to join in holy matrimony with the first born son's of the Lestranges" stated Bellatrix.

Rodolphus rolled his eyes. "You just had to change the wording didn't you, grandmother was shocked"

Bellatrix snickered "Did wittle Roddy's grandma couldn't take to being mocked?"

Rodolphus was used to this kind of talk and rolled his eyes "Baby talk, doesn't become you dear".

Bellatrix with her free hand grabbed Rodolphus's wine and took a sip sighing as it warmth, slid down her throat. Bellatrix smiled as she felt her dark mark burn and placed the wine back on the table.

"Good-night Rodolphus. Don't wait up".

She went into the bedroom and grabbed a cloak and walked out the door without a second glance. Rodolphus sighed and grabbed the wine downing it in one. He was sure she loved the Dark Lord more then she loved him, he was sure of it.

The look in her eyes, the way she spoke to him…

He put his hand on his finger and realized as he fiddled with his wedding ring.

_She wasn't wearing hers._


End file.
